


Ray Buddies

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28824321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: After the events of CoTW, Ray and Ray become friends.
Relationships: Benton Fraser/Ray Kowalski
Comments: 16
Kudos: 10





	Ray Buddies

Ray sat down at Ma’s kitchen table and she put a plate of food in front of him. The plate was piled high with cheesy scrambled eggs and toast. He gobbled up his eggs and had to admit that he had missed Ma’s cooking while he was in Vegas. His personal cook had tried, but it just wasn’t the same. Ma’s cooking always reminded him of love and comfort.

Frannie didn’t so much walk as waddle into the dining room. She was eight months pregnant and looked like she was ready to pop.

‘Hey, sis. How you doing?’ Ray asked as he ate his toast.

‘Little Ren keeps kicking me in the bladder, but at least the heartfire went away.’

‘Heartburn. It’s heartburn not heartfire.’

‘Burn or fire it’s the same.

He smiled. Frannie certainly had a way with words. It least she seemed to be over her crush on Benny. Considering Turnbull was her boyfriend she must have really have a crush on the uniform.

He kissed his Ma and started his day. Walking outside he stared at his baby. She was sitting in the driveway and her green paint gleamed in the sun. He saw a bird in a tree.

‘Hey, see you! You better not poop on my car,’ he yelled at the bird. Fraser and his habit of talking to animals must have rubbed off on him.

Later that day, drove to Kowalski’s apartment. He kept smiling even though the traffic was thick and he has already flipped off quite a few people. He was just glad to have his baby back even though it had cost a small fortune to pull her out of Lake Michigan and to get her fixed up; he had almost had a heart attack when he saw the bill for just the reupholstering. At least he didn’t have to find a new lighter; Benny had saved it for him.

Speaking of Benny he was looking forward to spending some time with him (and to a lesser extent) Kowalski. At least they were going to watch a ball game instead of curling. The one thing he knew about curling was that it put him to sleep.

He pulled up in front of Kowalski’s apartment, got out and turned on his car alarm. He’d be dammed it if he was going to have his baby get stolen.

He walked up the apartment steps and tried not to breath the stale air. The smell of dust and mildew always made his nose itch and his eyes water, but at least it didn’t smell like Benny’s old apartment building that always smelled like puke and sweat.

He walked up to Kowalski’s door and knocked. 

‘Come in!’ Kowalski yelled from inside.

He walked into the apartment and saw Kowalski sitting in a chair. He was knitting what looked like a small blanket.

‘What you doing?’ Ray asked as he sat on Kowalski’s couch.

‘I’m making a blanket.’

‘Ray rolled his eyes. ‘I know that. Why are you making one.’

‘Oh. I thought I’d make a baby blanket for Frannie. We might not be brother and sister anymore, but I still care.’

‘Yeah, I just can’t believe that Turnbull of all people got her knocked up. I always thought that he was smooth down there like a Ken doll.’

Kowalski grinned. ‘Yeah, I think we all lost money on that bet. Speaking of bets, you wanna bet on the game? My Cubs are going stomp your White Sox.’

‘Please, that’ll only happen if the ground opens up and swallows the Sox and even then they still might win.’

They went back and fourth and he had to admit that busting Kowalski’s ball was fun. Benny was too nice and polite to bust balls.

After some more ball busting, Kowalski went to the kitchen and brought back a couple of beers. He flopped down on the couch next to Ray and drank his beer.

‘So how did you learn to knit? From your mom?’

‘Nah, my dad taught me. My mom taught how to box.’

‘Really?!’ Ray asked because he couldn’t even picture Ma boxing and the only thing his dad taught him was how not to be a piece of crap.

‘Yeah, she won golden gloves.’

There was a knock at the door.

‘Come in, Fraser,’ Kowalski said.

Benny and Dief came in and Dief came up to Ray.

He ruffled Dief’s fur and Dief’s tongue lolled out. Dief then want over to Kowalski while Ray brushed Dief’s fur off his pants. 

Benny put his hat on Kowalski’s coffee table and sat down on Kowalski’s chair.

‘Are you both looking forward to the game?’ Benny asked.

‘Yeah, you want some milk?’ Kowalski asked already getting up to go to the kitchen.

‘Thank you, kindly. That sounds delightful.’

‘Yeah, yeah.’

Ray looked over at Benny. He had been surprised when Benny had come back from Canada with Kowalski, he would have thought Benny would have done anything to stay in Canada, but Benny seemed happy. He was always smiling and laughing at his own bad jokes.

‘How was your day?’ Ray asked.

‘Everything was fine. I was on guard duty for most of the day and Ray stopped by for lunch.’

‘You really like Kowalski, Huh?’

‘Oh yes. He is very kind in his own way. In fact there is something I have to tell you. I...’

Benny stopped talking when Kowalski came back with a glass of milk and handed it to him.

Kowalski sat back down on the couch and they watched the game. Benny was quite; normally he would talk about the history of baseball or at least tell a weird Canada story. 

After the game, Ray left and walked out the apartment door when he remembered he left his wallet on Kowalski’s coffee table. He went back and stood in the doorway wide eyed because Benny and Kowalski were kissing.

‘What the hell!?’ Ray exclaimed as Kowalski and Benny broke apart.

‘Oh, dear. I... that is...’ Benny tried to stammer out but he was tongue tight (as Frannie would say).

Kowalski jumped in. ‘We were Buddy Breathing.’

Ray went up to Benny and looked him in the eyes in the same way Ma used to look young Ray in the eyes to tell if he was lying.

‘Really, Benny? You weren’t kissing?’

Benny sighed and licked his lips. ‘I... that is to say... I was kissing Ray. I wanted to tell you sooner, but was afraid of how you would take it.’

Ray gripped Benny’s shoulder and gave it a squeeze. ‘Yeah, ok. I understand. I wish you would have told me, but I’m glad I know now.’

‘Really?’ Benny asked as Kowalski gripped his other shoulder

‘Yeah, I mean we might not be cop partners, but we’re friends and we can tell each other anything. Don’t ever be afraid to tell me something.’

Ray moved in front of Kowalski. ‘And as for you. If you hurt Benny...’

Kowalski interrupted. ‘Yeah. Yeah. I know. You’ll kick my ass, right?’

‘Nah. I’ll have Frannie kick your ass. She might be as big as a house but she can still kick ass.’

Kowalski chuckled at that.

Ray was about to leave again after he picked up his wallet when an important question for Benny crossed his mind.

‘Hey, I was wondering. You’re not a Cubs fan now, are you?’

'Um...'


End file.
